A new scheme for performing countercurrent chromatography has been developed. It uses a helical column revolving around the horizontal axis of the centrifuge and rotating about its own axis at the same angular velocity. This planetary motion, while eliminating the need for the rotating seals, enables the scheme to utilize the gravitational and/or centrifugal force fields to perform a high efficiency countercurrent chromatography with a variety of two-phase solvent systems. Capability of the scheme is demonstrated on preparative-scale separations with two typical two-phase solvent systems.